Gain and Lost
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Post-OotP. Harry has lost Sirius, but he gets him and his aunt back. STORY COMPLETED.
1. Family

****

DISCLAIMER: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Gain and Lost

Chapter one - Family

Harry couldn't feel more miserable. It's been a week since he was back to Privet Drive for the summer holidays, and it felt like a year. The Dursleys kept treating him as usual, only this time they were careful not to upset him so much, so he wouldn't write a letter to his weird friends about it. He was in his room most of the time. Siting near the window and staring at the sky. He remembered his Godfather. Sirius has been the only relative that he had alive and now he was dead too. His aunt didn't count as a relative. She was more like a guardian for him who didn't even bother to care about him.

Harry didn't spend the time he wanted with Sirius. Every time he tried to be alone with him something happened. Someone interrupted their conversation even before it has even begun. Only an hour, or even a few minutes. That was all Harry wanted. If he could see Sirius again, if only he could turn back time to talk to him. But that seemed impossible.

Uncle Vernon was sitting in front of the television watching the news, while Dudley kept whining about a comedy show that he wanted to watch on another channel.

"Just a few more minutes Dudders." Said Uncle Vernon. But Dudley kept making noises.

"Vernon, why don't you just change the channel?" asked Aunt Petunia as she came to the living room. "Or come and watch the news in the kitchen."

"That television is small. I can't concentrate. Dudders can watch his show there. Can't you son?"

"No. I want this one." Dudley said pointing his fat finer at the television.

"Oh alright. Anything for my little boy." Uncle Vernon said and patted his son on the shoulder as he got up. Dudley quickly changed the channel and helped himself with a huge piece of cake that his mother gave him. Uncle Vernon went to the kitchen and turned on the TV.

"What's that boy doing in his room all the time Petunia?" he said as he settled himself in front of the TV, "he didn't come down for breakfast. Do you think he's up to something?"

"I don't know dear. I have much more important things to do rather go and check on him." Aunt Petunia replied.

"What if he's writing something to those… you know… weirdos? He could tell them lies about us. He could tell them that we are beating him or not feeding him right. You know they would believe him, not us."

"You're right. I'll go and check on him." Aunt Petunia said and went to Harry's room.

She opened the door without knocking. Harry was sitting near the window staring at the sky. "What are you up to?" she asked.

Harry turned to her with a blank expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you up to? Waiting for that stupid owl to bring you some news?"

"If you haven't noticed, Hedwig is in her cage. And don't call her stupid." Harry said and turned his face to look outside. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone now.

"But she's not the only owl in the country is she?" Aunt Petunia said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Although Harry was her nephew, but she never showed any signs of being his aunt.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he walked to his desk and took out a parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to write a letter if you haven't noticed."

"What are going to write?" Aunt Petunia's face turned purple. If Harry was going to write to those crazy people whom he called friends, that will mean the end for her family.

"Nothing. Everything." Harry replied and on the chair in front of the desk.

"What do you mean with nothing and everything? What's wrong with you boy?"

Harry's eyes were wide opened in amazement. This was the first time in his life that his aunt actually asked what was wrong with him.

"Like you care!" he replied, anger starting to rise in him.

Aunt Petunia was about to yell at him for how he was talking to her, but she remembered the howler she received last year and the threats she and her husband received at the train station.

"Of course I care!" she replied. "How couldn't I care? I'm your…" she paused for a moment. It was the first time she thought about it without Uncle Vernon's pressures. He was her nephew. Although his mother deceived her family by marrying a wizard, but after all, she was her sister.

"I'm your aunt." She said in a calm and a shaky voice. "I do care about you Harry." She sat on his bed behind him and he turned his chair so he would face her.

"How come you never told me? You never showed that you even care." He said.

"I did my best to show you that I care about you. You still live in this house, don't you? If it wasn't for me, you would've been out there in the middle of the street, probably dead by now."

"Or was it because Dumbledore warned you?" Harry asked.

Aunt Petunia lowered her head. She couldn't look into Harry's eyes. She has mistreated him all these years along with her husband and son. "I know what you mean Harry. But that's not the only reason. Me and Lily were so close to each other." She raise her head to look at Harry again. "We shared our secrets together all the time. When she told me that she was meeting James after classes at school, I thought that it's just a teenage crush. That she will soon forget about him after she graduates. But she didn't. And to make the matters worse, she married him and asked me to be her maid of honor at the wedding."

Harry raise his eyebrows. "You were her maid of honor?"

"Yes. Although I didn't want to, but she insisted. And I loved her so much to reject her. But right after the wedding ceremony I left and didn't see her or talk to her anymore. The last time I heard about her was the night she was killed." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"But why? Why didn't you want her to marry my dad?" Harry asked.

"Because he wasn't normal. He was a wizard. That's why. My mother was always afraid of them and she didn't like them at all." Aunt Petunia wiped her tears with her palm. "When Lily started Hogwarts mom was frustrated. She didn't allow us to even talk about magic in the house. She didn't even let Lily go to school. Every year someone came to our house to take Lily to the train station. And after her third year, James came with his friends to take her."

"You knew them too?" Harry asked his eyes brightening.

"Of course I knew them. She used to call them with some odd names. One of them was Moony, the other Wormtail." Harry's stomach turned at the mention of the name. "And Padfoot. They used to come at the end of July to take your mother to do some shopping for school."

"How come you never told me about that?"

"I never had the desire for you to know that world. I was afraid that you would end up just like your parents. Lily's death was a shock for me. I couldn't stand losing you too."

"What about Sirius? What do you know about him?" Harry asked.

"Oh Sirius." Aunt Petunia smiled. "Well, he was a charming boy. He looked the bravest between them. Always looking for trouble. He was the best man at your parents' wedding."

"I know that." Harry said and lowered his head, "and he was my Godfather."

"Your Godfather? Really? But wait… you said _was_?"

"He was killed a couple of weeks ago." Harry said, not wanting to remember the horrible night at the Department of Mysteries.

"Oh my God." Aunt Petunia put her hand on her mouth. "He was the criminal you told us about a couple of years ago, wasn't he? But how come? He couldn't hurt a fly! And now dead?"

Harry was amazed to see his aunt act like this. Why did she care about Sirius anyway? It's not like she liked him or something. Or did she?

"Aunt Petunia, you're acting like a hysterical little girl." Harry said.

"Shut up boy! Watch your mouth." She said, "he was a friend of your father, and I knew him way before your parents were married."

"Oh yes. You acted like the sweet little sister until their wedding day." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't my fault. My mother forced me to cut my relations with Lily. And I grew up hating her for that." She took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, I want you to know that I really loved your mother. And I do miss her now. I also liked your father; he wasn't bad at all. He was so nice to me. Every time we met he used to take my teacup and start to do some silly predictions. Once he took my teacup and said that there's a balloon shaped man in it." Aunt Petunia smiled and noticed Harry's amazed face expression. "Well, it was true. I married Vernon after all." She took a deep breath and continued, "All this time I couldn't tell you this because I didn't want Vernon to leave me. He is my husband and the father of my son. I don't want to lose any one of them. I had to keep you away from the wizard world. I hope you understand."

Harry didn't know if he should believe her or not. But he felt that she really meant everything she just said. He nodded and smiled to her.

Aunt Petunia got up and hugged him. "If you need anything at all, let me know. And keep our conversation a secret okay? I don't want Vernon or Dudley to know."

"Okay." Harry said.

"I better go back downstairs now. Your uncle will start to think that you jinxed me."

Harry laughed for the first time in this week. He had one of his family back. He wasn't alone after all. Maybe he has lost Sirius, but he got his aunt back. And she was willing to stand by his side from now on. This was going to be a long summer. For Harry had so many ideas about how to annoy Dudley and come out of it as innocent as a baby.


	2. Happiness

****

Chapter two - Happiness

Harry started to write letters to Ron and Hermione. He wanted to share his happiness with his best friends. He couldn't sit and talk with his aunt everyday. This was something special.

--------------------------

__

Dear Ron,

I've just had a conversation with my aunt, and she has changed her attitude absolutely! She told me about my parents a little bit, and she said that she cared about me.

I thought that after what happened at the Ministry was the end of the world. But my aunt came and lifted my spirit. She said that she knew Lupin and Sirius.

I hope that you're doing well. Write back as soon as you can.

Yours,

Harry

--------------------------

"Well, Mr. Ronald Weasley, this will be quite a surprise for you, wouldn't it?" Harry smiled and rolled the parchment and put it aside. He took out another parchment and wrote the next letter.

--------------------------

__

Dear Hermione,

I hope that I haven't interrupted your reading time (just kidding!). I have wonderful news! I've got my aunt back! We just had a conversation and it was the first time that she didn't yell at me. She told me that she cares about me and told me about my parents. Believe it or not, she also knew Sirius and Lupin! She has met them when mom was still at Hogwarts. They used to come along with dad to take mom to Diagon Alley and to King's Cross every year.

Reply as soon as you can.

Yours,

Harry

--------------------------

Harry rolled the parchment and Hedwig flew toward the desk at once. She stood still waiting for the letters to be attached to her legs. "Take these to Ron and Hermione. Don't come back without their reply, okay?" he said.

Hedwig flew out of the window and disappeared in the sky.

A black owl came and landed on Harry's bed. It had a letter attached to its leg. Harry took the letter and the owl flew out again. He opened the letter and started to read.

--------------------------

__

Dear Harry,

I haven't heard from you for a week and I started to think that your aunt and uncle are causing you some problems. I hope that you're doing well. If I don't receive your reply within two days I'll come to your house to see if everything is fine.

Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning telling me that you are back on Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker. I think you'll receive an official letter soon from Professor McGonagall about this. (I guess I've spoiled the surprise. Don't tell McGonagall that I told you, or she'll kill me) And if she doesn't write to you about this, then she might tell you when you're back to Hogwarts in September. Don't worry about Ginny, she has applied to be removed from the team right before she left Hogwarts a week ago. She says that she prefers to concentrate on her lessons rather than practicing.

Anyway, I am waiting for your reply. Tell me about how you spent the last week, and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

R. Lupin

--------------------------

Harry's eyes shone with excitement. He was back on the team! But one thing confused him. Why haven't Ron told him that Ginny left the team? He must've known about that.

He took out another parchment from his drawer and started to write the reply to Remus's letter.

--------------------------

__

Dear Remus,

I am so happy to know that I'm back on the team. Nothing could've made me happier than this. I won't tell Professor McGonagall that you have already told me, so don't worry.

My aunt says that you knew each other. How come you never told me? She was so nice to me today when we had a conversation. She said that she cares about me and she still loves my mother. She just stopped having any connection with her because of my grandmother's pressures.

I haven't done much during the last week. I felt miserable. But now I know that nothing is lost and life goes on. Even if Sirius is not with me personally, but I know that his soul is always with me no matter where I go.

I hope that we would meet someday before the start of terms. I wouldn't want to spend my whole summer vacation here at Privet Drive. It would be so much boring. Do you know if there's any Quidditch game that we can go and watch? I'd love to see Bulgaria's team playing again. Viktor is a good player you know. I met him last year when he came to Hogwarts to join the Triwizard Tournament. If you have any information about their team, please let me know.

Sincerely,

Harry

--------------------------

Harry put the parchment aside and waited for Hedwig to come back, so he would send Remus's letter. He sat in front of his desk and took out his Defense Against the Dark Arts books and started reading them. Maybe he could find a new jinx to teach his friends during D.A. practices.

****

O o O o O

Hours passed and Harry kept reading. It was getting dark when Hedwig came back holding two letters. She dropped them on the desk in front of Harry and headed to her cage.

"Thanks Hedwig." Harry said and saw that the letters were from Ron and Hermione. He opened Ron's letter first.

--------------------------

__

Dear Harry,

I am so happy for you! At least you won't be punished anymore! And you can come to visit us more often I think. It would be great to meet each other during the holidays. We can do some Quidditch practice together. Ginny doesn't want to practice with me and I don't know the reason. And I don't want to practice with Fred or George because you know how they are. So, you're my last hope.

I hope to hear from you again soon.

Yours,

Ron

--------------------------

Harry was excited. Ron was inviting him to stay at his place. Happiness seemed to be falling upon him today. Nothing could ruin his mood anymore. He put Ron's letter on the desk and opened Hermione's letter.

--------------------------

__

Dear Harry,

I'm glad that you and your aunt finally understood each other. I was surprised to know that she has met Sirius and Remus when she was younger. Why didn't she tell you about this before?

I am currently getting ready to go to the Bahamas with my parents. They say that it's a nice place to spend the summer vacation. I've also read that they make nice pewter cauldrons there and they engrave your name on it. I think I'll buy one for myself.

I'll write as soon as I'm back. Maybe we can meet before going back to Hogwarts.

Love,

Hermione

--------------------------

"Bahamas? You're so lucky!" Harry said at the letter and put it aside. He decided to go to sleep. He would send Remus's letter tomorrow. Hedwig must be tired now and he didn't want her to get mad at him and leave. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He stared at the clear black sky through his window, which he left open for a while and soon fell asleep.


	3. Life goes on

****

Chapter three - Life goes on

__

Harry opened his eyes to see himself in a strange place. He felt like he was walking through a mist of clouds. He couldn't see anyone it was all white. He kept walking, thinking that he would reach somewhere but this place didn't seem to have an end.

Suddenly a form of a man appeared in front of him. Harry stopped to take a good look at the person who was coming forward to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius was standing in front of him smiling. Harry smiled back. He didn't know what to say. He felt stupid. He wanted to see Sirius and talk to him, but he never thought that his wish would come true.

"Hello Harry." Sirius said as he came closer.

"Sirius? Is that really you?" Harry replied.

Sirius looked around, "Do you see anyone else around?" he said jokingly.

Harry ran to him and hugged him. He was so happy to see his godfather again. He was alive! He knew it! If only Remus would let him go through the curtains and get Sirius out when they were at the Ministry. But somehow he felt strange. Sirius's body felt cold.

"Why didn't you get out from behind the curtains that night?" Harry asked. "I wanted to get you out of there but Remus didn't let me."

"He did the right thing Harry. That was my destiny." Sirius said. "No one can change destiny."

Harry pulled back to look at Sirius's eyes. They weren't the same as he remembered them to be. They were different now. They seemed to be glowing in pain.

"I really miss you." Harry said.

"I miss you too Harry. I wish we had some more time together. But it seems that life has never meant to be in the way we want."

"Tell me about it. Whenever I get to the point where I feel happy, something happens and everything turns upside down."

"But you talked to your aunt this morning and settled some issues, and you are back on the Quidditch team again. You're happy as I see and nothing bad happened."

"How do you know that?"

"A ghost's life has its interesting sides. I have been with you since the day you came back home."

Harry's eyes widened. "You were there all the time?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave you all alone now, could I?" Sirius said and smiled. "I wouldn't leave you no matter what. You may not be able to see me in your room, but I decided to meet you in your dream. There are things that you need to know."

"What things?"

"First, whenever you need me use the two-way mirror that I gave you. You'll be able to talk to me, but don't mention it to anyone."

"But I've broken it." Harry said with a feeling of guilt filling him. He has thrown the mirror away the day he tried to talk to Sirius after his death, thinking that he was still alive.

"If you open your trunk, you'll see it unharmed." Sirius said. "It was so stupid of you to go and break it."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. But you have to learn to control your emotions. We don't want your aunt to be blown up again you know."

Harry smiled. "But how come it's unharmed?"

"As Fred and George would say in a situation like this: Do not ask any questions and I won't have to lie to you. This is one of the secrets of the second life Harry. I am sorry, but I can't tell you how I fixed it."

"Alright, I won't ask." Harry said.

"There's another thing you need to know." Sirius continued, "Today when your aunt told you about your mother. You felt that she was telling the truth, but you didn't seem to believe her."

"I think that she's telling the truth. She told me to ask her if I needed anything."

"Yes, I know. I was there when we went with James to take Lily to Diagon Alley and to King's Cross. I saw your aunt when she was younger and her true self. She wasn't the same as she is now. She was a loving and a caring sister. She was with your mother all the time. We took her with us once to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Lily. But when her mother heard about that she went crazy and she didn't allow Petunia to talk to us."

"How come you never told me about this before?"

"Did we ever had the time to talk Harry? You know that both of us wanted to have some privet time with each other, but every time someone interrupted."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry said.

"One last thing Harry." Sirius said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take care of Kreacher."

"What?"

"He is alone now at the house. He will go mad if he stayed with my mother's portrait. I want you to take Dobby with you and go to my house. Talk to Kreacher and convince him to go to Hogwarts. Dobby will be able to convince him to come."

"But Dobby has started a life of his own. He is demanding to be paid for working in the kitchen."  
"And Dumbledore is paying him. I know. Dumbledore told me once. If you fail to convince Kreacher to go to Hogwarts bring some other house-elf with you. Anyone that you can trust to help you in convincing Kreacher."

"Maybe Winky will help. She feels about her master just like Kreacher feels about your mother."

"Anyone will do as long as Kreacher doesn't end up at the Malfoys. You know what might happen."

"Yeah. I will go there as soon as I can."

"Good." Sirius said as he put his palm on Harry's cheek. "If I see your father I'll tell him that you look just like him."

"And tell him to come to visit me just like you did."

"I'm not sure if he will be able to, but I'll tell him anyway. I need to go now Harry."

"No. Please Sirius. Not again." Harry said.

"I have to. Besides, you have the two-way mirror and you can call me whenever you need me."

"Will you come again?"

"I'll try. I still have to get used to this place. Now go back and don't turn around." Sirius said.

"I'll miss you Sirius." Harry said.

"I'll miss you too Harry. Now go." Sirius said and his image started to fade. "Go. And remember, life goes on."

Harry turned back and started to walk. He hardly managed to control himself from turning around and look at Sirius again, but suddenly he felt the light getting stronger and stinging his eyes.

Harry woke up to see it was a bright morning. He felt complete again. Sirius was dead, but he was with him all the time. He put his glasses on and got up. He opened the letter he wrote to Remus and added his dream in it. Then he called Hedwig and told her to take the letter to Remus. Hedwig took the letter and flew out of the window.

Harry walked to the window and stared at the clear sky. He could see Sirius looking at him from above. He smiled happily. He felt like Sirius was still at the Headquarters and that made him relax. He should start convincing Kreacher to move to Hogwarts. That would be the hardest thing to do. But he couldn't let Sirius down. He would call Dobby and Winky and ask them to help. Although he was sure that Dobby will start talking about how good it is to be free and to get paid for working. But that didn't seem to bother him. Everything will be fine as long as Kreacher doesn't go to the Malfoys.

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep. He put the kettle on the stove and was about to make himself some breakfast when his cousin appeared.

"What are you doing in our kitchen?" asked Dudley.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make some breakfast."

"Ha! You are stealing food from our kitchen! I'll tell dad about you!"

"Tell him a lie about me and you'll see a tree growing on your face instead of your nose." Harry said and took out his wand. Dudley saw the wand and ran out of the kitchen, terrified. Harry laughed at him. This summer was going to be the best he ever had.

THE END


End file.
